


The 'white killer' and the 'black hero'

by bobandbob



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Hunter X Hunter, Naruto, One Piece, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobandbob/pseuds/bobandbob
Summary: This story is mainly a mix of five animes/mangas. They are My hero academia, Hunter x Hunter, One piece, naruto, and The seven deadly sins. This story also has a good amount of 'original' material and a sprinkle of 'other' animes/mangas.





	1. The very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long series. yay.! Hopefully, I will not drop this soon after chapter one is released.
> 
> Chapter one through three can be considered a 'mini' story before the 'main' story.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of hints for the 'main' story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is mainly of four animes/mangas and they are my hero academia, hunter x hunter, one piece, seven deadly sins. This story has my original work and a few other animes/mangas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First long story. I have a one shot out. So, go check it out.
> 
> Hopefully, I will keep going with this story.
> 
> Not sure if I should use M or E. So, I use E just to be safe. The M or E comes in later.
> 
> The real story does not start until chapter four or five. Chapter one and three have some things that carry on to the main story.

The first thing you see is nothing, but white all around you. Then, you see something, a person. This person is tall; and is wearing a long, black robe. The person is in front of you, but it is too far away to see its' hair, shape, or form. So, you cannot tell if it is a man or woman in front of you, But it is close enough that you can see its' back.

This person starts to talk and explains to you about the Gods and Goddesses. “This world doesn't have a Yahweh, Allah, ‘God’, or whatever you call them with a single god; Instead, there are multiple gods and goddesses, all equal in power; Except, the Shinigami, the God or Goddess of life and death. The Shinigami are the strongest of all of the Gods and Goddesses. Shinigami have the final say in everything that goes on, Who lives, who dies, who goes to heaven, who goes to wake Wondo, who goes to hell. Everything is decided by the Shinigami."

The person continues. "The Shinigami is the top of all Gods or Goddesses. The Shinigami has ranked within them, and at the top is only two people."

The person lists 'the leaders'. "One of the people is a man, you really do not need to know him, but he his the strongest, and the leader of all of the Shinigami, What he said goes; Except for 'the other' person. This 'other' person is stronger than the other leader, and that is why it is a leader too; but this person could not be the leader of them all because this person is half human and Shinigami and this person does not want to be apart of the 'society'; this person wants to do its' own things. This 'other' leader is me."

This person's voice is very deep, and sounds aggressive, from that, it sounds like it is a man’s voice?

The same person explains some more about the Gods and Goddesses to you. “All Gods or Goddesses can become a Shinigami when they die; but, rarely can humans, animals, or creatures be a Shinigami. The reason for this is because to be a Shinigami, you have to have spirit energy; and all gods and goddesses are born with spirit energy on their first life, when they are alive; While humans, animals, or creatures are very unlikely to have spirit energy in their first life; but they have more of a chance to be born with it in their second life, when they are dead, a spirit, but still rare."

You can feel the air change from serious to joking around. You hear the person say. “Then, you go to the Shinigami Academy and blab, blab, blab. You graduate and blab, blab, blab again. After that, you will then be a Shinigami."

The person then yells. "Yippee, And blab blab blab.! Then, you will be saving and destroying worlds.! Ha, ha, ha.!”

The air changes again, from joking to serious. The person talks again. “But, seriously, you would be saving and destroying worlds.”

The same person is still talking but changes the subject. “Well, anyways, we Shinigami created all of the Gods and Goddesses and gave them spiritual energy. It is very rare but sometimes we give a human spirit energy. A human with spirit energy on Earth is called a Fullbringer."

The same person is still talking to you. “Now, let me tell you about my world, the only planet I created; and partly of a different planet, that is all I, myself look after.”

*

The person says. "In my world, I created nen's, which are humans or mythical creatures born with spiritual energy. Humans and mythical creatures are not usually born with spiritual energy.”

The figure you are following stops. You get closer to it. Then, you only see white changes to the exact opposite, with you only seeing black, pitch black, absolutely nothing. Then, you hear nothing. It is so dark, and quite, that you cannot tell if you are dead or alive. Then, you see the figure again. You are right behind the figure, You can only see the figure’s back. Then, the figure turns around, and you can see the figure perfectly clear.

This figure looks human, and is tall, lean-built, with peach color skin. This is the first color besides white and black that you see. This person or also having short, spiky, orange hair, that is the most noticeable on this person. The person also has very big, dark brown eyes.

From how tall this person is, as well as to the built of this person’s body, and how this person’s face looks like, and the straight, short hair, it looks like a guy. He looks irritated and mad; but, something tells you that he’s not, and he just looks that way. The guy is wearing a long, black, kimono robe with no shoes on.

You hear his voice, and from the sound of it, you were right to think that he only looks irritated, and mad because he sounds OK. It is the same voice that was talking to you before. “I Kazui Kurosaki, am a male Shinigami, and two hundred years old. I completely protect and guide my planet, Miranda; and partly of another, Earth." 

He explains why he helps the soul society. "I help the soul society with Earth because I was born and raised there, and because of that it is my duty to help."

Now he explains why he created Miranda. "I created Miranda because the leader of the Shinigami and myself do not see eye to eye. The leader told me to make my own planets. So, I can start new, and lead my own people. Instead of using Earth, which would be limited by its own rules, and changing those rules would confuse the people already there, plus 'the leader' wants his own planets too, and he wants to keep the rules that already exist there too. So, I created Miranda."

Then, He proudly says. "Miranda is the first and only planet I created. I do not regret creating Miranda." He then sadly says. "But, I wouldn't create another planet because it is very hard to protect and guide them right."

He even more sadly says. "I made many mistakes with Miranda.”

Kazui explains how he understands the soul society. “Earth has Gods and Goddesses on it; But, I understand why the soul society hid the Gods and Goddesses on Earth, and I know why they did not have mythical creatures or a lot of nens on their Earth because it would cause a lot of bloodshed to their humans. I can finally understand why because I have a world of my own. Luckily, I have my wife, Ichika Abarai, who I have been married to for fifty years, also helps me.”

You are standing in front of Earth. You can see that Earth is mostly blue with patches of brown and strikes of white. "Earth is in the Orion constellation.”

You then are in front of the Orion constellation. “Earth is in the galaxy of the Milky Way.”

You are now in the Milky Way galaxy. “Earth has a thick blue ozone.

Kazui then explains about Earth. “Earth has one moon.”

You are now in the big bear constellation. “Miranda is in the constellation of the big bear.”

You are now in the Pinwheel galaxy. “Miranda is also in the galaxy called Pinwheel.”

Kazui explains his world, Miranda. “Miranda from the outside looks black, which blends in space, so you can’t find it, But that is just one of the three ozone's Miranda has.”

Kazui explains about the three ozones of Miranda. “All three ozone's are different and they are also different than the regular zones.”

The first ozone, the one farthest from the planet. “This is a black toxic gas, so toxic that no person can survive.”

The second ozone, the middle. “These are big rocks masses flying at light speed, the rocks too big and going too fast that no person can get through.”

Last ozone, the one close to the planet. “This is a blue liquid going all away around the planet and is very deep, too deep for any person to swim down to the planet.”

You are in front of Miranda, a pure medium blue planet. “Miranda has eight moons.”

Kazui gets sad because he has some bad news for you and says. “The soul society had a Shinigami go rogue and kill a human because of this you cannot be born in Miranda, you have to be born on Earth. This is because a person dies before they should have. So, one of my people has to be sent there to made equal balance to their world. I made you for Miranda; but because of this, you will always be sick, and die when you are thirty years old. This is is because Miranda’s air is different than Earth’s. You will never be able to have kids either because you will not be in Miranda, you have to be in Miranda to have kids, and your soul mate will not be in Earth ether, he or she will be in Miranda. You will also have to have 'the interworld' too, which is where your soul clone itself, and sends the real soul to Miranda.”

Kazui then apologize. “I am sorry. I will send you to Earth now. I really am sorry.” Kazui then sends you off to Earth. After that, you are born. Then, Kazui cried and apologize again and again because he knows how bad this life is going to be for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like anything please like and/or comment, only good comments, advice, or questions.


	2. Ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Filler. Basically a one shot. Nothing important, except rebirth which is for the next chapter. You can skip if you want. Made the filler because I need more time for next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'real' story does not start until chapter four or five. Chapter one and three have some carryover to the main story.

You wake up. You know you are sixteen years old. You go to your bathroom mirror, and you see you have long, straight, black hair; Dark brown eyes; Tan skin. You look at your long fingers. Then, back to the mirror. You study yourself again, and notice You are short; Thin; girl; Big chested.

*

You remember when you were four that Kazui showed himself, and put you in the 'interworld'. Kazui explains to you that it is your right to know of this world. So, every day since you were four you went to the 'interworld'.

You have a best friend for years, name Nick, he is also your boyfriend, has been for a whole year. Nick has a sister who is also your friend named Ashley. Nick and Ashley are your only friends.

You are very sad in Earth, but very happy in Miranda.

*

Nick and Ashley go to your house and rings the doorbell. You come and answer the door. You see Nick who is a male; tall; short, brown hair; light brown eyes; light color skin; thin. Then, you see Ashley who is a female with a big chest; short; long, dark, blonde hair; light brown eyes; light color skin; a little big or fat. You three talk a little bit. Then, all of you go to the park.

At that time, something happens in Miranda that someone before their time dies.

You were out with them at the park, when Kazui appeared in front of you. “Someone died in Miranda from the soul society's doing. So, I have to take you back Katsuki.”

You say. “I know what happened in Miranda. I do not want to go there. I was happy to go when I was four because it was something new, but now I know it is terrible there.”

Kazui then says. “I know, but you will forget everything that has happened on Earth, of this life. You have to go back because you are the only one from Miranda, and I know secretly you love Miranda because every time you have been there you show nothing but happiness. In fact, I know you hate Earth. The only thing you love here is Nick and Ashley, and I know it is OK with them. Ask them. They know.”

Nick who is to your right says. “He is right Sarah. I knew him ever since I was four. When I became your friend, and the weird things happened, he told me all about you going to the 'interworld', he told me all of it.”

You think. 'Sarah? Oh right, that is my name.'

Ashley says. “Yeah. Me too.”

Nick says. “So go. We understand. We want you to go. Right, Ashley?”

Ashley says. “Yeah.”

Nick says. "I know you are constantly sick. Your skin has been peeling off and causing scabs, you have been passing out, eyes bleeding, hearing is going, smell is going too. Constantly puking, falling from muscle weakness, and bones breaking easily. If this goes on you will die within twenty years. So, please go."

A pause. Then you say. “Fine.”

Kazui says. “OK. Let's go to your home and we will start.”

*

At your home.

Kazui says. “You must die to be reborn. I may not be able to bring you back right away.”

Sarah says. “What happens when I die, then?”

Kazui says. “You will be a soul.”

Sarah says. “Ok. Just get it started.”

Kazui says. “You will die quickly. I will come back to rebirth you when the soul society is ready. It may be awhile.”

Kazui stabs you with his zanpakuto.

Sarah says. “What happened?”

Sarah thought nothing happened, but she is now a spirit.

Kazui says. “You are not supposed to die yet. Give it time. Say goodbye to your friends.”

*

One year later.

You go to where Nick and Ashley are at, which is in the woods camping.

Ashley and Nick woke up strained and tired. Their mind couldn't focus. It took everything to get up, to keep going.

Ashley and Nick see Sarah.

Sarah says. “Hi.”

Nick says. “I will miss you, Sarah.”

Nick starts to cry from seeing Sarah.

Nick says. “I will miss walking home together, going on dates, holding hands.”

Sarah grabbed Nick's hand gently. He was comfortably numb for a while. His stomach dancing. In the same moment, Nick died a little inside and then, relief came. He gave a little squeeze before letting go.

Nick says. "You are going to die soon. Right? Sarah." The wind ruffles his brown hair blowing it around.”

Sarah says. “Yes, I am.”

Nick curls in shame and guilt.

Sarah says. “Do not feel bad about this, it is not your fault.”

Nick says. “I know but-.”

Sarah says. “No buts. I have a lot of good memories.”

Ashley has nothing to say.

Then, Sarah says. “Would you still want to see me if I reminded you what we used to be?" The ghost Sarah sounds upset.

"I just want you free.!" Nick says it out loud.

Sarah says. “Okay. Good because I have to go now. Forever.”

Nick says. “I will never forget you as long as I live.”

Sarah says. “I know.”

After that, She is gone. Just like that. Like she hasn't been with Nick after she died for a year. The time stops and then starts running again. Nothing out of ordinary.

Nick thinks. ‘Why do I feel so lonely?’

*

Kazui comes to you and teleports you to Miranda.

*

Nick stops in the middle of a crossroad. He sees Sarah.

Nick says. "Sarah?" 

Sarah says. "Yep. It is me."

Nick almost rejoiced with happiness, until he remembers that Sarah said that she will disappear forever.

Nick says. "You're not Sarah."

The wind ruffles her hair, but black bangs stay untouched.

Sarah says. "You are right, I'm not. I never will be, but... you already know that." The tone is almost pitying.

Sarah says. "But, You Still will talk to me, acknowledge me, and love me." 

Nick starts to run, far away from the phantom of his girlfriend, but it's impossible. You can't escape your thoughts or your conscience. 

When Sarah's form appeared in front of Nick, he stops immediately. Because Sarah will always come back, forever by his side. Like a great girlfriend, she is.

Sarah says. "Do you know what I'm made of? The current me?" she asks suddenly. 

Nick starts to run again, but He can not escape. Not now, not ever.

Sarah says. "I'm made of good memories. That you shut down after I died. It hurts. Would you still want to see me if I reminded you of what you've become? Or maybe... you don't even remember. You didn't see me back then, did you? All my sacrifices... you didn't even realize?" The ghost sounds upset.

"Go away.!" he says.

Sarah says. "Okay." She disappears, she's gone. Just like that. Like she hasn't been coming and going to Nick for the past month. 

Nick loses his mind. He thinks about Sarah, he calls her name. 

Nick says. 'Please, please, you've gotta come back, I can't do it without you, just a little bit more, please.'

Four days later. Nick does something Sarah has to want him and her to do while alive, but since she died he was not able to do this because of his sadness, and that is going camping.

By the time Nick gets there and starts the fire, Sarah as reapper and was already sitting in the tent. Nick simply pounces onto her. He hugs her tightly, knocking the breath out of her lungs. 

Sarah says. "Nick, it hurts."

It feels like a real thing, but it lacks the so familiar warmth, the fight, but Nick doesn't complain.

Nick kisses Sarah. He may be insane, but if it makes Sarah stay by his side a little longer he was going to take that risk. The desperate need for the one he loves, but the one he lost, it's driving him further and further into insanity. Nick knows one day he may get lost, but he's pretty sure that by that time, they will be reunite.

*

Little does Nick knows, that the soul society made him be Sarah's love but, only until she was reunited with her true love. They have made Nick fall in love with someone who would never truly love him back. Nick will never love someone else and nobody will be his true love. The soul society did this because they could not let Sarah in Miranda, to let her be with her true love, they felt bad, so they did this. But, now, in the end, you should feel bad for Nick, because he knows how it feels to love someone like a lover, But, the sad part is they do not love him back.

Sarah was originally never supposed to go to Miranda. Nick was only to be Sarah's love on Earth until Sarah died. Originally when Sarah died, Nick might have had a little bit of time with her in the afterlife. But, I said might because Nick is not Sarah's true love. In fact, Sarah is not Sarah but is Katsuki.

So, if Sarah's true love died before them, or if Nick died first, followed by Sarah's true love, then when Sarah died she would go to her true love. Nick will be forever alone right when he dies But waiting for her to come, but she will never come. If this has happened it would have been sad, But he would be happy because of his hope. Lucky for Nick, this is the one that is going to happen to him. Because Sarah when she was reborn, along with her true love, was promised by 'God' who is Kazui, to die together. Which also applies to if Sarah's true love dies first.

Now, if Nick and Sarah died before Sarah's true love, then Nick would get to know the real 'Sarah' named Katsuki, and Nick will get to be with Katsuki. Before the end, Nick will be happy, but only until Katsuki's true love dies. Then, In the end, Nick's heart will be torn out of him, when Katsuki leaves him for his true love and finally Nick will be forever alone. But, on the good side, when Nick finds out about Katsuki's true love and the story he will just let Katsuki go. So, no fight. If this had happened it would be beyond just sad. Nick would be angry at Katsuki's true love, for taking him away from him. He would be even angrier at the soul society for doing this to him, but he would do nothing to them. Lastly, he would be sad. He would not be alive anymore, Even though he his dead, he would just survive, which in his case, he would just cease to exist. Good thing this is not going to happen to Nick.

*

Kazui says. "Sarah I am going to change your body and appearance."

After that Sarah is standing and cannot move because Kazui used his power to hold her still. Then, Kazui holds Sarah's arm. Sarah watching as Kazui slices her palm, then her shoulder. Sarah winces as he does the same to her other arm, he presses the knife against her chest, Then the knife runs down her stomach, Then, her thighs. After that Sarah goes limp, darkness overtaking her and she cannot feel anything.

Sarah says. “In my next life, I want to be the real me, Katsuki and meet you. Izuku.”

After that Kazui smiles. The change is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like anything, please like and/or comment. Only comment if it is advice, compliments, or questions about the story.


	3. Reincarnations part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Main' story doesn't start until chapter five.
> 
> This chapter could be seen as a filler chapter again, but there are some minor hints to the main story. So, you can skip if you want.
> 
> This chapter continues to the next chapter.

The name 'Sarah' is not your name. Your name is Katsuki. You had many rebirths. Kazui made sure to keep his promise to have you with your soul mate, so, Every rebirth you had you were with your soul mate which is Izuku.

Kazui rebirthed Katsuki and Izuku many times. Through the lives, Kazui gave Katsuki the name Katsuki or Killua and gave Izuku the name Izuku or Gon.

So, Katsuki had many lives and deaths with Izuku. He could remember all of the lives with him.

Kazui put Katsuki and Izuku on Earth first because he needed time to figure out what he is going to do with them. They had four lives on Earth. The first two lives were good. The second two were bad.

*

The first live Izuku and Katsuki had they were named Gon and Katsuki.

Katsuki met Gon outside a train station, with thunder in the background and the taste of coffee in his mouth.

The tall boy with dark hair looked up into Katsuki’s face, a blank expression on his tanned face. He smiled tiredly at Katsuki, his brown eyes lighting up for the briefest of moments. 

“Looks like we’re neighbors.” Gon says.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Katsuki says softly. “I look forward to riding with you.” 

Gon smiled and says. “Where are you going?” 

Katsuki swallowed. 

He had plans to go to the Rocky Mountains but all thoughts of that melted from his mind.

“I don’t know.” Katsuki whispered.

Gon says. “Neither do I. What is your name?”

Katsuki says. “Katsuki.” 

Gon says. "My name is Gon. Why don't we stick together until we know where we are going?"

Katsuki says. "Sure, why not."

This is how they met and became friends.

Nothing bad happens in this life. Sometime, Later on, they both died.

*

In this life, Katsuki and Izuku were named Katsuki and Izuku.

They met in a coffee shop in downtown New York City. After his transition, he’d chosen the name Katsuki. He liked the sound of it. Four weeks after his surgery, Katsuki still felt tired sometimes, though his T-shots helped with energy, even if he was feeling hungrier than ever. The coffee shop was his favorite place to go when he wanted to sit and be alone with his poetry.

When he’d curled into his favorite corner booth Katsuki happened to look up and catch the green eyes, spot the curly black and green hair. He choked on his coffee, his eyes widening as he took in the tall, confident stance, the way the guy’s green jumpsuit hugged his chiseled form, the happy grin plastered on his face.

The tall boy caught Katsuki’s eye and turned, smiling brighter than the sun at him. Katsuki choked again on his coffee and sank into his booth.

Izuku says. “Mind if I join you?”

Katsuki froze. With eyes like a cat’s, narrowed and suspicious.

Katsuki's stomach dropped and his heart did a somersault. Those green eyes were fixed on him. 

Katsuki felt like he was melting under the rays of an actual sun emanating from the boy’s body. 

Katsuki says. “You can if you want.” 

The big guy’s smile got even wider.

Izuku plopped down into the spot next to Katsuki, the booth’s cushion sagging under his weight. Katsuki felt his end of the cushion puff up, practically launching him towards the ceiling. 

The boy gave him an apologetic look before introducing himself. Izuku says. “I’m Izuku. Izuku Midoriya.” 

Katsuki saw that smile and those green eyes, shining in the light. 

Katsuki caught himself staring and shook himself up, nodding politely. 

Katsuki says. “I’m Katsuki Zoldyck.” 

Izuku's green eyes widened and he says. “From the Zoldyck family?” 

Katsuki cringed. “Yeah.” 

Izuku’s smile was impossibly huge, then he says. “That’s awesome!"

Katsuki says. “They’re not all that great. I don’t really like my family.” 

Izuku’s face fell and he says. “Ohh, I can relate." Then Izuku's face lit up and he says. "I have Daddy issues.” 

Katsuki stole a glance over his coffee cup at the muscular, happy-go-lucky teen. His smile brightened the room, his physical presence took up the entire booth.

Izuku smiled and says. “Say, Katsuki…” 

Breath hitching in his throat. Damn it. 

Katsuki says. “Yes.” 

Izuku says. “What are you doing, say, tomorrow night?” 

Katsuki thought. 'Nothing.' 

Katsuki says. “Not sure.” He said with a shrug. 

Izuku says. “Well, if you find out you’re not doing anything, would you want to go catch a movie." 

Heart pounding in his thin chest. His eyes peered out from his light blond, almost white hair.

Katsuki says. “Sure.” 

Izuku smiled.  
   
(Some time past)

They’d been dating for five weeks when he decided he needed to come out to Izuku. They were at the same coffee shop they’d first met in. They were sipping their hot chocolate together and cuddling against each other from the first chill of autumn in their favorite booth.

“Izuku,” Katsuki says, the heat rising to his face and it wasn’t from the hot chocolate or Izuku’s body temperature. He could feel his nerves like fire. 

Katsuki thought. 'Am I ready for this? Would Izuku be?' 

Izuku looked down at Katsuki, his green eyes soft and filled with love. They still took Katsuki’s breath away. 

Izuku says. “Yes, Katsuki?” 

He took a deep breath. Ready or not, he wanted to do this. He wanted to be with Izuku forever, and he wanted Izuku to know him. 

Katsuki says. “Izuku, you know how we haven’t, you know, done 'anything' yet?” 

Izuku says. “We went to that fancy restaurant, just last night.” 

Katsuki smiled, his tension breaking. “No, Deku.” Katsuki laughed and swooped up to kiss Izuku on the nose. Izuku smiled, and Katsuki figured the other boy knew exactly what he meant. 

“Yeah, we haven’t,” Izuku said, confirming Katsuki’s suspicion. He shrugged. “It’s okay. I don’t mind waiting. I don’t even know if I’m ready yet, either.” he admitted. Katsuki saw genuine anxiety in the green eyes. He wanted to pet Izuku’s hair at that exact moment, tell him not to worry.

“Well, okay, cool,” Katsuki said. Katsuki continued. “I mean, yeah, I don’t know if I’m ready either. But, I guess you could say there’s, well, a reason I haven’t wanted to do anything, you know, below the belt. I haven’t, wanted you down...there...” 

Izuku started innocently at Katsuki. Katsuki breathed. 

Katsyki says. “I’m,… Izuku, I’m…” 

Katsuki thought. 'What if Izuku leaves me?'

Katsuki froze. 

Katsuki thought. 'What if Izuku thought I lied to him? What if Izuku didn’t like me anymore?'

Katsuki says. “I’m…I…” 

Izuku says. “Katsuki.” 

Katsuki looked up. 

The green eyes shone down at him. The smile on his face was like the sun. 

“Katsuki,” Izuku whispered. “It’s okay. If you’re not comfortable now, tell me whatever it is another time." Izuku finishes.

“But I want to tell you now.” Katsuki whispered back, his voice trembling. 

He hoped Izuku didn’t hear how afraid he sounded. But Izuku must have, for the arms to wrapped quickly around Katsuki’s waist, the porcupine-like bush of black and green, curly hair was suddenly in his face, and Izuku leaned forward into a hug that smothered poor Katsuki underneath his whole body. He enveloped Katsuki, and everything in Katsuki seemed to melt away at that point. 

Katsuki says. “I’m,…” He laughed shakily, tears in his eyes. He was having so much trouble telling the person he cared about something so small, something so big. 

Katsuki says. “I’m tra… tran… Izuku, I’m trans—” 

Izuku pulled away, his hands on Katsuki’s shoulders, an arm’s distance between them. “Katsuki,” Izuku said firmly, and Katsuki bit his lip, hesitating. Izuku stared deep into Katsuki’s red eyes, like he’d never done before and he smiled. 

Izuku says. “It’s okay. I get what you’re saying. If it’s that hard to tell me, then you must have had rotten support as a kid at home.” 

Katsuki nodded, his vision blurry. Katsuki says. “Y-you’re not…mad at me?” 

Izuku’s eyes widened. Wider than Katsuki had ever seen them. 

Then he leaned in and embraced Katsuki in the most gentle, most loving hug he had ever received in his life. He couldn’t even remember his mother touching him like this. It was light but still tight and close. He could hear Izuku’s heartbeat, feel it in his temples like it was his own pulse. 

Izuku says. “Why would I be mad?" Izuku tilts his head to the right as he asks this.

Then Izuku says. "You are a he,” Izuku whispered into Katsuki’s ear. 

Izuku also says. “And nothing is going to change that. I love Katsuki for Katsuki and I will never stop loving you for you.” 

Katsuki broke down into Izuku’s arms, his tears drenching Izuku’s sleeve. 

After that, they had a happy life together.  
   
Nothing bad happens this time and sometime, later on, Katsuki and Izuku died together.

*

In this life, Katsuki and Izuku were named Gon and Katsuki.

The air raid sirens started going off, and the students all crawled under their desks like they’d been taught, Katsuki was the only silent one. The other children thought it was another drill. But Katsuki knew it had come. The red and yellow lights. Come to annihilate the school, the suburb, the entire city. Then a flash of light, and boom, the shockwave.

Katsuki and Gon died together.

*

In this life, Izuku and Katsuki were named Killua and Izuku.

Killua ran Several times around and found himself in an alley. He saw the red lights flashing on and off with blue. He was backed into a corner. 

He raised his gun. 

A deep voice from the cop car says. “Freeze!” 

Katsuki saw a flash of green amidst the red and blue lights, then the flash of yellow from the gun, and he cursed the world as he collapsed to the ground, and darkness took him.

This time Killua died. Sometime later, Izuku died.

*

Kazui found what he wants to do with Izuku and Katsuki. So, he put them in Miranda now and he made three more mistakes with their lives.

*

In this life, Izuku and Katsuki were named Killua and Izuku.

A squire was always in service to his knight. Killua was always near his master, Izuku the recklessness. From the moment he laid his eyes on Izuku, Killua knew that only tragedy awaited his master; but He was Izuku’s squire and his companion. 

When he heard the news of how the king’s palace had burned down, with the king and all his knights inside, Killua wasn’t surprised. He could see in his mind the yellow and red fire eating the castle grounds, tearing at the tapestries, devouring his master. His Izuku. 

This time Izuku died. Shortly after Killua died.

*

In this life, Katsuki and Izuku were named Gon and Killua.

Gon sacrifice his life to get nen boost to defeat this ant. 

Meanwhile, Killua raced through the woods, his legs taking up as much ground as possible with the power of Godspeed. He could see yellow and red flashes up ahead. 

Killua thought. 'I have to get to Gon before that Ant dose anything to him. I have to save him.'

Killua finally got to Gon; But to only see the devastation before him. Then, Gon did Another yellow flash of nen. A huge one. It was so huge not only did it in golf Gon but also Killua.

The last thing Killua says was. “GON!”

This time Gon and Killua died together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important endnote for next chapter.


	4. Reincarnation part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter. It is called 'reincarnation' because it is only one life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts the 'main story'; Hopefully, I can release it on time.

This time Kazui sends Katsuki and Izuku to Miranda and you are sixteen. This time you are Killua and Izuku is Gon.

You are at a park.

You see a boy who is short; and has long, spiky, black hair with a green outline; and sparkly light brown eyes; and tan skin; well-built. He is Wearing a green short sleeve, shirt; a green short legs, pants; and a pair of green shoes.

You are wearing a light blue, shirt; khaki pants; and a pair of red shoes. The boy seems to be the same age as you.

You go up to the boy and say. “Hi, how old are you?"

The boy says. "I am sixteen years old. You?"

Killua says. "I am sixteen too. Want to be friends?”

The boy in green says. “Yea. I would love too. My name is Gon.” He also said it cheerfully.

Killua says. “My name is Killua.”

Gon says. “Let us go to the swings and talk to each other about ourself's.”

Killua says. “Ok.”

Gon and Killua went to the swings and talked to each other.

*

Kazui appeared in front of you.

Kazui says. "I know what I want to do with you two now. So, I am going to kill you two and rebirth you two."

Katsuki says. "I am not surprised. All of the times before we're you just trying different things. This is no different."

Kazui says. “I will be back when the first thunderstorm hits; after that, you will die.”

 

*

Surprisingly it took ten years later for the first thunderstorm to come.

Killua and Gon are married now and are on a beach. When suddenly a thunderstorm is coming and a flash of lightning comes down. The first thunderbolt sent a shiver down his spine.

Killua says. “No. This isn’t happening.”

He watched in horror as the sky suddenly turned gray and droplets of rain began to stain the sand.

He got up and ran back to the house, his shoes catching the dirt as he struggled to get away as fast as he can.

“Killua!” He could hear Gon calling for him, but he did not stop.

Their home wasn’t very far from the beach. He stood in front of the door for a few moments to catch his breath, his entire body was soaked at this point.

Killua’s legs were shaking uncontrollably. The rush of fear and pain that he got as soon as he heard the thunder had only multiplied by the time he was safely back in the house. He collapsed as soon as Gon shut the door behind him.

Killua clutched his chest, and began to sob, and says. ‘Why can’t Kazui let me have this little bit of happiness?’

Gon says. “Killua?” 

Killua didn’t even hear Gon come in.

He turned around to face Gon with tears coming down his cheeks and says. “They are going to take me away from you.”

Gon says. “Who?” 

He crouches down and starts wiping the tears from Killua eyes.

Killua says. “God.”

Gon says. “It is Ok if he does because I will always be with you but in the meantime just relax for now.”

Gon holds Killua as he comforts him.

Killua says. “Ok.”

*

Killua went shopping by himself when Kazui appeared in front of him.

Kazui says. “It is time to be reborn and I am going to use you to kill Gon to be reborn with you because he is your soul mate.”

Killua says. “Do not kill Gon.!”

Kazui says. “I have to. So, you can do it or I will.”

Killua says. “No, I won't do it.!”

Kazui says. "You leave me no chose." After that, you lose control of your body and voice; But, your mind and soul is frozen and still watching.

Then Killua went missing. It is the month of June.

*

Four months later. On Halloween day. Killua rang the doorbell to his and Gon's old home and Gon opened it.

“Killua!” Gon screams. Then, Jumping on Killua. Gon cried in his chest and say. "I missed you so much, Killua! I thought you were dead.”

Killua sighed with a sad smile and ruffled Gon's black hair in an attempt to calm him down.

Killua says. "It's okay... I missed you a lot too." Gon breaks the hug.

Gon says. “Where were you?”

Killua says. “Follow me.”

Gon says. “Sure.”

They talk as they walked. Gon realized the unusual way Killua flinched whenever he tried to touch him or averted his gaze when they stared into each other's eyes for more than a few seconds, But what Gon did not realize as they talked, was the dullness in Killua's eyes, the quietness of his voice, and how his skin has gone white. His hair messier than it used to be and pale bruises on his arms.

Gon ask. “Where are we going?”

"Just follow me..." Killua answered.

Gon follows Killua to a wire fence.

"Come." Killua commanded, holding an opening in the wire fence.

Gon hesitated, looking around and seeing the huge sign saying boldly, Danger.

"But...Killua." He tried to reason, pointing at the sign.

But when he looked back at his friend, he was already on the other side, walking in the forest.

Gon says. "Wait! Killua!" He shouted, and quickly sneaked in the opening in the fence to follow his friend.

The signs on the wire fence fell, the sounds of their impact with the ground almost too loud for Gon's ears.

Gon started running after Killua, ignoring all the loud bangs behind him as he walked. It was all a haze... almost hypnotic, the way the strange fog blinding his vision seemed to clear when he tried to see Killua, who was too far away for Gon to slow down, no matter how many times he screamed at him to stop walking for a second.

After a while, Killua stopped abruptly…

Gon wanted to sleep so badly...

He felt his body practically collapsing in tiredness, but couldn't close his eyes...

He felt pain. Deep pain...

All he was seeing was black. 

Gon thinks. 'Am I seeing anymore? Why couldn't I breathe? Why couldn't I open my mouth? Why did my head hurt so much?'

As this was happening Kazui release Katsuki.

Beside Gon, he heard a small voice whispering...

Katsuki says. "Gon... You found me...and I'm sorry." Katsuki was crying.

Izuku wanted to smile because he saw the bright figure.

Izuku says. "Katsuki..."

Izuku pulls Katsuki into a hug while he cries.

Izuku says. "It's ok...it's not your fault. I see that now."

Izuku wipes Katsuki's tears from his face. 

Izuku says. "Don't cry." He said with a happy and sad smile. With tears of his own collecting in his eyes.

*

Last night, at midnight, a twenty-six year old named Gon was found dead in the forest next to the rotten corpse of a twenty-six years old Killua, who went missing this year, on June eighth. Killua and Gon are suspected of having been murdered. The police found a knife in Killua's head with unknown fingerprints, at this time. Gon was shot to death with bullets to the head, his heart, back, leg, and arm, no gun was found at this time. 

The police later have identified the fingerprints and found the gun with the same fingerprints. After that, the person in question admits to doing the murder. It is revealed later in the news, that the killer was Killua's older brother, Illumi who killed these two. Killua's brother was sentenced to death in ten years.

*

After all of this, Kazui realized his mistake so he rebirthed them again; But this time fixing the mistake.

Kazui says. "Izuku is going to be reborn now." Kazui smiled and Just like that Izuku is born.

Two years later.

Kazui rebirth Katsuki and sends him to Miranda and he is reborn.

Kazui says. "I promise you Katsuki and Izuku that you to will die together, and both go to heaven, after this last life. No more with this reincarnation stuff."

Kazui smiled because this used to be his mistake, but he just fixed it.

Kazui remembered that this is the same mistake he made when he created Miranda.

*

In the beginning, Kazui created 'Life' and 'Death'. He made them lovers. When 'Life' and 'Death' got together, they created Miranda and all life on it. After that, 'Life' and 'Death' were not really involved. Kazui made his people immortal.

Because of that Kazui saw that his people only had curious at the beginning of their life; Then later be bored for the rest of it. From boredom his people killed one another, just to try to not make it boring, but they quickly got bored of that too. When his people died they would just be reborn and repeat the cycle.

After watching Earth for thousands of years Kazui realizes his mistake and fixed it by creating a heaven for his people to go when they died. He used 'Death' to create 'evil people' for his world; So, that there is a path for Kazui's people to get into heaven. Kazui created hell for the 'evil people' to go. Then Kazui used 'Life' to give his people feelings and emotions; But this cause 'Life' not to use 'its' power anymore, Which cause 'Death' to talk to 'Life'.

'Death' said. "What's wrong 'life'? Why are you not creating anymore?"

'Life' refuse to talk.

'Death' said. "Please talk to me; we can make it better."

'Life' always give in to 'Death' and said. "I don't want to create for you to just kill them.!" 'Life' yelled and 'Death' could see 'it' was upset.

'Death' said. "But, their in a better place."

'Life' said. "I know but..."

'Life' continued and said. "I don't want to be alone." 'Death' could see how sad 'life' was because 'it' had little tears in 'its' eyes.

'Death' hugged life with a smile and said. "You are not alone. You have me and you always will have me."

'Death' also said. "We can visit heaven where your creations are once and a while too. But, we have to stay down here most of the time to keep balance."

'Life' pull away from the hug with now a smile on 'its' face and said. "Ok."

'Life' was OK with 'Death' being 'its' only company, because it is all 'its' got and Because they were lovers.

After that, 'Life' started to create again.

This is how Miranda's life began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you did not get the important hint, it's Gon and Killua will not be in this story; instead, they will be mixed, with Gon being Izuku and Killua being Katsuki; because of this Katsuki may seem OC because it's Killua's personality. Katsuki will have Killua's past, but the anime/manga doesn't really tell his past, just mentions it; so, it will be how I think would/has happened.
> 
> Ps. I will try to have Katsuki's personality in here. Also not much of his past yet either in the anime/manga, so, I will put my reason for what happened/why he acts this way.
> 
> Like and/or comment; only comment if it is Good, questions, or advice for the story. If you don't like my story, please don't read it.


	5. The world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is all apart of the main story except the last two paragraphs.
> 
> Chapter two through four is filler.
> 
> Chapter one and this one is act one.

In the beginning, kazui made his people have a second gender and they are alphas and omegas.

All alpha are males. Females can never be an alpha.

Most omegas are females; But, males can be an omega; but they are rare.

*

Millions of years ago, In Miranda, the sky outside was a strange purple color, that was the air. The world was made of only one giant island, called Pangea and surrounded all by water, called Panthalassa. The entire world on land was a gigantic forest. 

When people were first made everyone was nen or a magical beast. Some call people with nens, quirks.

There was also thousands of people, and a few houses in this world at this time.

*

In recent times, eighty percent of the population are humans with no powers anymore, fifth teen percent are still a 'quirk' user, and the last five percent are still a magical beast. Most magical beasts and quirks users don't look human.

Mythical creatures and nens are feared. The humans feared them because they know they are weak against them.

You see a human woman looking at a merman with big eyes and pointing her finger and shaking it at him. 

The woman said. “Get out of here. You monster.!" 

Then, you see the merman running away.

Hatred. The humans feared the mythical creatures and nens because they are not able to do anything against them. That caused the humans to hate them for it.

You see an angry human man screaming at a male griffin.

The Man said. “Go back from where you came from.! No one wants you around.” 

You see the Griffin on the ground start to fly towards him. Then, the griffin bites the man's head and rips it off. After that, the griffin files off with the man's head in his mouth.

Experimented on. Mythical creatures and nens let the humans experimented on them because they felt sorry for the humans because they knew humans were weaker than them. So, they thought there might be a way to make humans into mythical creatures or a nens.

You see a female nen strap to a bed. Then, you see a human woman come closer to the female nen with a needle. As the human woman comes closer, you see the female nen shaking her head no and crying. 

The Female nen said. “No. No. Stoooop!” 

The women did not stop.

Tortured.

You see a male nen tied to the floor crying and being beaten up by a human man.

The male nen said. “Aaaaah.”

The humans also put them in cages for shows.

You see a male nen in a cage while people walk by him.

In the beginning, Their use to be a lot more nens and magical beasts, thousands of years ago; but, now, between the humans hunting them, the disease they carry now and destroying their homes. There is only twenty percent left. Almost an extinct kind. Half of their kind has been captured and locked away or put in zoos. Once they have been locked away or in a zoo or a show animal, they can't survive in the wild anymore, or their kind just can't save them because of their injury or there are too many humans around to rescue them. Only half of the captured ones can survive or live if they get them back. There are only ten percent that is left in the wild. That is seven point five left for nens and two point five left for magical beasts.

*

Mythical creatures and nens, as a whole are stronger and smarter than humans. So, eventually, they did not feel sorry for them anymore. That is when they decided that there is no reason to let them torture them anymore. The humans became smart enough to make things that can hurt them with. So, humans became equal and that satisfied them. There was nothing they can do about the human's fear and hatred of them and they do not care about that.

So, the mythical creatures and nens decided they would break out and not let the humans torture them anymore. Never again. 

The mythical creatures and nens formed a group called the hunters association. They named it this because they are hunting for something. 

The association lets the group do what they want. They made licenses to show them who are with them. They made records of what they do in the group. The group can work for the humans or in their homeland's for the hunter association, to make money.

Why would any hunter association want to work or protect humans? 

Well, that is because even if the humans fear mythical creatures and nens. Not all of the humans tortured or experimented on them. Meaning, The humans who have not done this on them, do not deserve to die. In fact, the majority of them, do not even know that some humans have tortured or experimented on mythical creatures or nens.

Mythical creatures or nens also created the hunter association to disappear from the humans.

Why? 

That is because the humans fear and hated the mythical creatures and nen. So, they decided to disappear from the humans to protect themselves and others like them from any human that would try to hurt them.

*

Now, thousands of years later. The world, Miranda is now more like Earth with some areas of the world having a small change to them; like how it is made of water and islands. Some islands are normal with the only difference being that some are big or small. Other areas having a major change to them because some islands are weird by the color, weather, or even by the tradition of the people. There are millions of people now, lots of buildings, a huge ocean. There are a few wildlands and a few wild rivers that most people can't go in because the terrain is too dangerous; from the human eating plants and other things to the nens or magical beasts that live there. 

People who are magical beasts or who have 'quirks' have to go to a magic school, for a year, under the age of twelve because that is the age they become aware and awaken their powers. They have to go to school because the association wants to protect themselves and their kind. The school teaches them to blend in with humans and they rank them. If they are over twelve, and they don't have a certificate, they will force them to go to school or the association will kill them.

There are three ranks and they are 'A' 'B' and 'C'.

Ranks are based on ability, powers, and species.

Different species can have better abilities and/or powers.

Abilities are strength, speed, and intelligence.

Powers are mages, zoans, and emitters.

Zoans are a type of power, that are of animals. Their powers are of the animal they are. Most magical beasts are this. Others beside magical beasts can be this too. This does not include certain species, who are animals with a human or half-human forms.

Mages are a type of power, that is of elements. Their powers are of controlling elements.

Emitters are any type of power that is not of animals or controlling elements. This does not include; if someone is a mage and zoan. People who are emitters can also be a mage or/and zoan.

'C' means they are weak because their ability, power, and species as a whole are weak. It is rare for them to be this.

If they are a 'C' they will be free to do whatever they want; but, only in their homeland, after they are done with school. They have no restrictions on their powers. 'C' doesn't need a smart degree; but, they can if they want. Most 'C' wouldn't be able to get a smart degree. They can't get a hunters or heroes license.

A hunter is someone who hunts and they can use their power in public.

A hero is someone who saves others and they too can use their power in public. Heroes only started to exist in recent times, they are a new thing.

If 'A' or 'B' don't have a hero's or a hunter's license, they can't use their powers because rank 'B' and 'A' are illegal to use it without one of these two licenses. (They can use it without anyone knowing.)

'B' is medium because their ability, power, and species are strong but not really strong. Most are this.

'B' can take the hero's or hunter's test If they want. If they pass either one of them, they're free to go.

If 'B' fails or they don't want to take the hero's or hunter's test, they have to take the smart test. A smart test is a test to see if they are smart enough to survive on their own, and not to tell humans about the existents of 'quirks' or magical beasts. Unless they can prove the human will not hurt or betray them before telling them. If they pass the smart test their free to go. If they fail the smart test or try not to take any of the tests to begin with, they will be killed by the association. The smart test is only for rank 'B'.

'A' is high because they are very dangerous. Their ability, power, and species are very strong. It is very rare for them to be this.

Rank 'A' has to take the hero's or hunter's test. If they pass, their good to go; but, if they fail, they will be locked up for life because it would say 'i tried to get a hero's or a hunter's license but I was not strong enough and I am too dangerous for society.' If 'A' tries not to take either of the tests, they will be captured and locked for life or killed by the association.

The licenses gives jobs to magical beasts and 'quirk' users. The hero's and hunter's licenses are only available to magical beasts and 'quirks' users.

There is a group that is illegal because they hurt their own kind and because their rank is 'B' or higher and they did not take the hero's or hunter's test or smart test. The group's name is called the Akatsuki.

*

In the now time, the sun and moon did not exist in Miranda.

May fifth is when the sun was born for the first time; it was very dull and sad, by the time two years passed, it was almost burned out. A month and three days later, on June eighth, is when the moon was born for the first time. The moon made the sun happy causing the sun to shine brightly.

The sun is light and bright, it is warm. The moon is dark and dull, it is cold, but it can shine too because it loves the sun’s light, and reflects it.

They meet in the middle and chase the darkness away by their light.

The sun loves the moon and the moon loves the sun. They are both important to each other because the sun cannot shine without the moon and the moon cannot shine without the sun.

Two years before Katsuki was born.

The sun appeared for the first time and the light came down to Miranda but was dull because there was no moon or darkness. Izuku was born and is the sun and light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made alpha/omega for my benefit, Just like 'god'. I will not use them often.
> 
> Magical beasts and mythical creatures are the same things; as well as Nens and 'quirks'.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please like and comment, only good, questions, advice for the story.


	6. Kurapika.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is two days late.
> 
> There is a quarter more to read this chapter.
> 
> Warning.  
> There is a small rape scene in the beginning. Skip beginning until you see * this sign. You might skip some importing things.
> 
> Trans characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, I will only be using half of the 'real' story.
> 
> The seven deadly sins 'real' story is not going to be in here. (Real as in off the manga/anime.)
> 
> The other three will mostly be a retelling of their manga/anime. But, with some big and small changes to the 'real' story. 
> 
> The changes will be because of my 'original' material or because of the mixing of the four.

You see a white, pale, skin; human; who is a female, with a medium length, straight blonde hair; with a pair of red eyes; and a pair of light red fox ears on her head. The humanoid fox has five tails. The color of her fur is light red with a dark red ring around both of her ankles, wrists, the ends of her five tails, and around her waist.

She is also an omega. Omega's and alphas are found in certain animals, all mythical beasts, and all people with a quirk. No humans are an omega or an alpha. 

She is a kitsune. A fire kitsune. Her name is Kurapika.

Kurapika and Leorio; a human; guy; who is tall; thin; short, spiky, brown hair; brown eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt; a white undershirt; and a blue tie; blue long pants; and black shoes. They have been married for six years.

One day Kurapika went shopping and she had the groceries in her hands. When someone grabbed her and pull her into a dark alley. 

Kurapika saw the white, pointy, scaly ears; and long, white, wavy hair; and knew it was her alpha, ex-boyfriend Silva. She turns around and saw his white, scaly skin; and blue eyes. With that she was right.

Kurapika says. “What do you want?” She said it viciously.

Silva says. “I want you," He points at her and finishes what he was saying. "To have my baby.”

Kurapika blinks once. Then twice. Then says. “What? Why?”

Silva chuckles and says. “Because your kind is rare, but one of the strongest species in the world. I want my child to be stronger than me, with me being a dragon and you a kitsune the changes are one hundred percent to happen.”

Kurapika says. “Well, I do not want too.”

Silva says. “I did not ask you. I will make you.”

After that, Silva ripped Kurapika’s pants and underwear off. She moved her tails to cover herself as he pulls his own pants and underwear down. Then, he pushes her to the floor. She tried to get up and run, but he pulls his wings out of his body and uses one of the wings to hold her down. She uses fire to try to burn him, but he uses his other wing to bloke the fire. Then, he climbs on top of her, and put his penis in her vagina, in, out, in, out. She tried to push him off of her, but it did not work. She tried to turn left and right, but that did not work either. She started to scream, but then her screams either to moans. Then he came in her. Then he did it again, and again, and again.

Silva says. “If you do not have this baby in a year. I will rape you again, and again, and again.”

After that, he disappeared.

Kurapika says. "Three things. One, if 'God' doesn't want this baby, it wouldn't happen. Two, It takes two years to carry a kid. And three, Don't think you can do this to me again." She had a lot of anger in her eyes.

*

Three months later.

Leorio has notice the Kurapika has been avoiding him. So, he confronts her and says. “Kurapika, why have you been avoiding me.”

Kurapika says. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Leorio says. "Yes. You do. You can tell me anything. Remember?"

Kurapika says. “Ok, well, You know about my ex-boyfriend Silva? Who is a dragon?”

Leorio say. “Yea.”

Kurapika says. ”Well, he raped me and now I am pregnant.”

Leorio says. “You can get an abortion.”

Kurapika says. “No. If I was not meant to be, then 'God' wouldn't have let me get pregnant in the first place. So I can't kill it, and if you try, something very bad will happen to you that I can't stop. Plus, I want it a baby anyways. So I will have it.”

Leorio say. “But, from a guy you hate?”

Kurapika says. “It is not the baby’s fault; And you do not want to upset 'God'. So I will have it.”

Leorio is not happy with the idea of Kurapika having the baby and says. “Ok. If you say so.”

*

Alluka is a quirk user who is psychic. She is a male omega. Society thinks male omegas as girls. But, Her patents don't think of her as her though. She has long, wavy, black hair; pale white skin; short height; and blue eyes. She is to be the next heir. Months before Katsuki was born, when Alluka was five years old, she was outside in a pink, long dress that goes to her ankles. The dress also had big, purple, polka dots on it. She was with her mother, who is a human; with long, straight, black hair that is up in a bun now; white skin; tall in hight; brown eyes. The mother's name is Kikyo and she is wearing a plan tan, long dress. This is when Alluka gets a vision.

Alluka says. “Hey, Mom?”

Kikyo says. “Yes, Alluka?”

Alluka says. “Dad is going to steal a baby and bring it home.” She said with a serious face.

Kikyo says. “Ha, No, he is not. Alluka.”

Alluka tilts her head and says. “It will be born in nine months from now.”

Kikyo laughs not believing in Alluka and says. “OK, Alluka, We will see.”

*

Later that night. Kikyo is in a room with Silva.

Kikyo says. “Alluka said you will steal a baby." She said in a comical voice.

Kikyo continues and says. "I already have three kids and Alluka is going to be the heir. I do not need or want another kid.”

Silva smiles and says. “I am going to steal a baby.”

Kikyo says. “What? How?”

Silva has a neutral face and says. "Do you really not know how and want to know?"

Kikyo says. "Yes. I don't know how and I want to know. I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Silva smiles again and says. “Because I raped my ex-girlfriend.”

Kikyo was shocked and says. “Why?”

Silva says “Because she is stronger than you and I rather this baby be heir than Alluka." He said it cruelty.

Kikyo was very mad, but says. “Fine.”

Silva says. "By the way, did Alluka say when this baby is going to be born?"

Kikyo says. "Yes. He said in nine months."

Silva says. "Good."

*

Nine months later.

Kurapika is a fire kitsune. So, She is deeply in a forest with a shrine that she made with her power. She also used her power to hide and protect it.

Kurapika was out with Leorio. It was still mid-morning when she sensed a storm is coming. The winds picked up. The water nearby shakes violently and it rains very hard.

Kurapika has carried the baby for one year and her water broke.

Kurapika says. “What? The baby is not supposed to come for one more year.”

Leorio says. “What? You have been carrying that baby for a year, and you said your species carry their young a little bit longer. So, I thought three more month which is one year and that is now." He said confusedly.

Kurapika says. "Yes. A little bit longer. We usually carry are young for two years."

Leorio was shocked and says. "A little bit my ass. That is a year and three months more than us humans. We would be dead."

Kurapika was upset and says. "This is why I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry for nothing."

Leorio says. "Sorry. Ok. Well, it is coming now.”

Kurapika's face relaxed and she pushed the baby out. She got up and holds the baby.

Kurapika says. “It is a baby boy. Do you want to hold him.”

Leorio has a blank face and says. "Are you blind? it's a girl."

Kurapika says. "No, he's not."

Leorio says. "Yes, she is a girl. She is a male omega. Which means she's a girl."

Kurapika stays firm and says. "No, he's not."

Leorio is getting exasperated and says. "Look at her genitals. Those are male and female parts. That means it's girl."

Kurapika was getting agitated and says. "Parts don't make you a boy or girl. How you think and act is."

Leorio back off with his hands in the air and says. "Ok. But the baby just got here and you don't know how she is going to act or think yet. So, she is a girl until otherwise."

Kurapika was mad now and says. "Yes. I do know how he thinks because my species are spiritual and I have been talking to him for a year. So, he is a boy."

Leorio backs off even more and says. "Ok. He's a boy."

Kurapika smiles and says. "Do you want to hold him?"

Leorio says. “No.” He still does not like the baby because it is from Silva and not his.

Kurapika says. “I think I will name him Katsuki.”

Katsuki has short, messy, white hair; a pair of red eyes; pale white skin with patches of white fur, a pair of pointy, white ears on his head, and a white, fluffy tail. He has a red ring around his wrists and ankles. The tips of his ears and tail are completely red. 

He looks anxiously up and could see the clouds. From the clouds, he could tell a storm just past and the sun was warming his stomach.

*

The moon and darkness appeared for the first time.

The sun started to shine brightly when the moon appeared. Izuku from then on was always happy.

Katsuki is the moon and darkness opposite to what he looks like.

*

Kurapika and Leorio are in the shrine.

Kurapiks is looking at Katsuki from his bed and says. "He is very underdeveloped."

Leorio turns his head to look at Katsuki and says. "What do you mean?"

Kurapika says. "Well, he only has one tail. When we are born we have two tails. He can't see to well out of his eyes or move to well." She waves her hand in front of Katsuki and he doesn't blink or move to prove her point.

Kurapika says. "He can't hear well." She snaps her fingers right next to his hears and he gives no reactions.

Leorio jokingly says. "Maybe he is dum."

Kurapika smiles and says. "Babies aren't dum."

Leorio says. "I am sure he will be fine."

Kurapika says. "Yea. Your right."

*

Kurapika says "I better get this test out of the way."

Leorio says. "What test?"

Kurapika says. "Well, when a kitsune is born they have to be judged by 'God', to do this, depending on what kind of kitsune they are, there is a test to see if 'God' will take to the new kitsune."

Leorio says. "What if a kitsune has a kid but the kid is not a kitsune?"

Kurapika says. "When a kitsune has a kid it is always a kitsune."

Leorio says. "Ok. What are the different kinds of kitsunes and tests."

Kurapika says. "There is seven type of kitsunes fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, dark, river. 

Fire's test is to burn the baby alive for a day. Water's test is to drown the baby for a day. Earth's is to bury the baby alive for a day. Wind's is a mild test, by using their power wind on them for there test. Lightning's is another mild one, with just having to hit them with lightning four times being their test. Dark's test is to leave them for a day. River basically means they are a mix of two or more. So, for there test they can pick between what they are mixed with."

Leorio questionably asks. "Don't all of those tests kill them?"

Kurapika says. "Yes to a human they should, and If 'God' doesn't bless them they will die. If we don't let 'God' judge them, he can't bless them; if they are not blessed when they hit two years old they will just drop dead. If they are blessed they will live 'forever'."

Leorio says. "So, are you going to do this to him?"

Kurapika has a dark look on her face and says. "Yes."

Leorio was hoping she would say no because he doesn't believe in 'God' and doesn't want this baby to die.

Leorio has sweat dripping from his forehead and nervously asks. "Which kitsune is he?"

Kurapika says. "He is a river kitsune."

Leorio says. "How did that happen?"

Kurapika says. "If a kitsune is with a different species or a human, the baby kitsunes type randomly picked. If it is a different type of kitsune it would be between the three types. River is rare so it is unlikely to be one. If they are the same type, the baby would be that type too."

Leorio says. "What's he mixed with?"

Kurapika has a puzzled look on her face and says. "I don't exactly know."

Leorio nervously asks. "Which test are you going to do?"

Kurapika says. "Fire's test; because I know he is a fire kitsune; because of me but I don't know the other kitsune he is."

Leorio says. "Ok."

After that Kurapika goes outside with Leorio following her. She cuts some log put them in a pile and used her firepower on them. 

Kurapika says. "There, they will least twenty-four hours."

Leorio watched her, Thinking. 'You are crazy. This baby is going to die.'

Kurapika went in the shrine and grabbed Katsuki and walks back outside and to the fire pit, she just made. She has him in her arms and kissed his forehead and put him in the fire pit.

Kurapika says. "Ok. Now we leave for twenty-four hours."

She started to walk off. Leorio watching her walk off. He looks back to Katsuki and thinks. 'Pour guy. No one deserves to be burned alive. Except for Silva.'

She stops and turns around and sees Leorios eyes and says. "Come on Leorio. I know you want to help him but don't, 'God' will kill you if you try, and there wouldn't be anything I can do if he doses. This is Katsuki's test. I am just following 'God'." After that, she continues to walk. Leorio sees this and follows her. Leaving Katsuki behind.

Twenty-four hours later.

Kurapika and Leorio came back.

Leorio thought. 'Poor guy is dead now. We should bury it.'

Kurapika went to the fire pit with a little fear. She used her power to put the fire out and waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke clears, she sees Katsuki. He is fine. He even developed his eyes, muscles, hearing, and voice. He is sitting there with his arms covering his face while he cries. There are little sounds of distress coming out of his mouth.

She picks him up and out of the pit. She holds him to her chest and rubs his back until he stops crying.

Leorio is shocked. From then on, he believed in 'God'.

After that Leorio and Kurapika went to the shrine with Katsuki in Kurapika's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave like and comment; good, questions, and advice.


End file.
